Quiz
by GabanYu
Summary: Resumen adentro de la historia. Calficiación T por las dudas. Mundo moderno. MultiSaku, más adelante se decidirá la pareja.
1. Prólogo

**Gaban: Holis y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia... bueno, no estoy muy segura de como se me ocurrió esta historia pero espero que les guste mucho, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero les recomiendo que me sigan en mi página de facebook donde ando informando cada vez que actualizo alguno de mis fanfics ( pages/Gaban-Yu-Stories/1513242005577991) bueno... esta historia como se habrán dado cuenta esta situada en el mundo moderno, sinceramente es el primer fanfic de Naruto que escribo en base al mundo moderno, pero... como digamos que soy un poco apegada a la fantasia, ciencia ficción y demás esta historia aún contendrá cosas sobrenaturales. La pareja se decidirá más adelante pero debo decir que al principio será un MultiSaku. Deseenme suerte con esta historia. **

**Inner: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad de Gaban-sama, ella solo escribió la historia, esperamos que la disfruten mucho y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews/comentarios. **

**Resumen: Sakura, una chica un poco diferente a los demás. Ella ha nacido con extrañas capacidades que muy extrañas en un ser humano, luego de escapar del laboratorio donde la mantenían ella se ve obligada a esconderse haciéndose pasar por una chica normal, estudiante de "Konoha High School" pero las cosas se tornan difíciles cuando sus habilidades comienzan a salirse de cotrol ¿Podrá Sakura mantener ocultas sus habilidades? ¿O la verdad saldrá a la luz? ¿Encontrara el amor? **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo: <strong>

**~Sakura POV~**

Yo no soy como los demás humanos, hay algo en mí que me hace diferente. Eh nacido con unas capacidades raras que ningún otro humano tiene, muchos me creen un monstruo, otros dicen que soy un milagro o que lo que me sucede es un don. Realmente no sé qué creer, estoy tan confundida… pero si tuviera algo que decir acerca de mi caso, diría que esto es una maldición.

Mis padres me abandonaron pensando que era un monstruo, ellos me vendieron a unos científicos que me mantienen encerrada en un laboratorio, todos los días me hacen experimentos, me tratan como una rata de laboratorio…

Eh oído hablar a algunos de los científicos que me mantienen encerrada en este laboratorio, hablan de una especie de programa… Quiz, no escuché mucho pero si escuché que se trataba de personas parecidas a mí, con casos similares.

Lo siento… probablemente me estén preguntando ¿Cuál es la capacidad de la que estoy hablando? ¿Por qué soy tan especial? Desde pequeña eh tenido un gran intelecto, uno que sobrepasaba hasta los científicos más listos del mundo, al principio creían que yo era simplemente una prodigio pero ese punto de vista cambió cuando mi segundo talento apareció; empezaron a notar que yo presentaba una fuerza singular, para una corta edad de 6 años yo podía mover con facilidad objetos pesados que normalmente necesitarían de tres hombre para moverlos. Pronto otra clase de cosas comenzaron a pasar, cada vez que me lastimaba la lesión se curaba en segundos, comencé a ver las cosas antes de que sucedieran, podía sentir la energía a mi alrededor, pero lo más raro era cuando estaba triste o enojada pues cuando me encontraba así las cosas a mi alrededor comenzaban a moverse o explotar.

No eh terminado de entender lo que soy, los científicos dicen que se podría tratar de una evolución en la raza humana, que yo y otras personas similares a mi podríamos ser el comienzo de una nueva generación de súper humanos.

¿Quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Sakura… Sakura Haruno y esta, es mi historia…


	2. La huída

**Capítulo 1: La huida**

**~Sakura POV~**

Realmente no puedo contar cuantas veces eh estado en la misma habitación blanca, una habitación en la que me observaban a través de una ventana y me estudiaban como si fuese un conejillo de indias. ¿Por qué me mantenían así? Bueno… es un poco difícil de explicar, yo… yo nací con unas muy raras cualidades que me diferenciaban del resto de los humanos.

Al principio yo parecía ser normal, bueno… independientemente de tener un intelecto mucho mayor que el de un niño de tres años, solo pensaban que yo era una especie de prodigio o algo por el estilo, pero ese punto de vista cambio cuando cumplí los 6 años. Al cumplir aquella edad el mover objetos pesados y de gran tamaño se me comenzaron a hacer fácil de mover, esto comenzó a asustar un poco a las personas que me rodeaban, pero eso era solo la punta del Iceberg. Pronto cosas mucho más extrañas comenzaron a suceder; los cortes o heridas que me llegara a hacer se cicatrizarían en cuestión de segundos, también comencé a ver las cosas antes de que sucedieran (por esta razón nadie podía sorprenderla), pero lo más extraño de todo venía cuando estaba triste o me enojaba, pues cuando me encontraba así las cosas a mi alrededor volaban o explotaban. Los científicos creían que esto era solo el principio de mis habilidades y que probablemente con el tiempo presentaría otras extrañas cualidades, por eso me mantenían bajo constante vigilancia.

Seguramente se deben estar preguntando… ¿Acaso yo no tengo familia? Pues, solía tenerla en un principio, pero cuando mis raras cualidades se hicieron presentes me vendieron a un laboratorio alegando que no querían tener un monstruo, como ellos me llamaban, en su casa.

_Monstruo… _una palabra que había oído en incontables ocasiones por parte de muchas personas, así era como me veía la mayoría, yo creo que ellos simplemente le tenían miedo a lo desconocido y a decir verdad, lo que yo soy es algo desconocido para el resto de la sociedad.

Pero en fin, el hecho de que mis padres me hayan vendido a un laboratorio era lo que me dejaba en donde estoy ahora, en una habitación siendo estudiada. Yo estaba amarrada una silla, varios cables se conectaban a mi cuerpo, pude ver a través de la ventana a un hombre con aspecto similar al de una serpiente, un científico loco que era el que había comenzado el estudio de gente como yo. Aquel hombre estaba realmente loco, día tras día el experimentaba conmigo, varios de sus experimentos me dejaban con graves lesiones, algunas de esas lesiones eran intencionales, el siempre buscaba la excusa para poder hacerme daño.

Maldito sea el día en que presente estas habilidades extrañas, por culpa de ellas mi vida era como un infierno.

-Muy bien Sakura… vamos a comenzar con los experimentos-la voz siseante de Orochimaru sonó a través de los parlantes que se encontraban en la habitación, indicando que mi torturaba empezaba ahora.

No estoy segura de cuantas horas pasaron antes de que pudiera volver a mi cuarto, solo sé que sufrí cada minuto que estuve allí. Mi cuerpo ahora estaba lleno de moretones, cortes y rasguños los cuales se curaron rápido, pero aun así el dolor seguía en mi cuerpo el cual estaba cubierto de una delgada capa de sudor por lo que me dirigí al pequeño baño que tenía mi cuarto, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo, aflojando mis músculos, esto era realmente relajante. Deje que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo mientras me mantenía pensando, reflexionando en cómo había sido mi vida hasta este momento

-No puedo seguir así…-dije llegando a una conclusión.

Luego de mucho pensarlo me había dado cuenta, me había dado cuenta que este estilo de vida no era sano, que no podía seguir viviendo así, tenía que hacer algo, intentar cambiarlo por lo que finalmente decidí que esta noche me escaparía.

Cerré el agua y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla. Salí del baño y me dirigí al pequeño armario en busca de ropa; finalmente me vestí con unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas hasta el codo, en mis muñecas llevaba un brazalete negro, mis pies estaban cubiertos por unas converse blancas.

Cuando terminé de vestirme le di una mirada a la habitación, había algunas cámaras en las paredes, esa era su forma de vigilarme cuando no me hacían experimentos, aunque creo que solo era una excusa para que los hombres pervertidos pudieran verme. '_Malditos bastardos, asquerosos…_'-pensé al imaginarme a esos científicos observarme, pronto un sentimiento de ira se apodero de mi haciendo que las cámaras explotaran.

-Bueno… al menos no tengo que preocuparme por eso ahora…-murmuré mientras agarraba rápido una mochila y comenzaba a llenarla de ropa y otras cosas, sabía que pronto un guardia vendría por el tema de las cámaras y esa sería mi oportunidad de huir.

Como lo había predicho, un guardia entró por la puerta, en ese mismísimo instante le di un golpe noqueándolo, tome el manojo de llaves de su cinturón, seguramente me serían útiles más tarde, salí rápidamente por la puerta y eche a correr por el extenso pasillo. Una alarma comenzó a sonar, pronto varios guardias venían en mi dirección, suerte para mí que ellos no eran tan atléticos pues pude evitarlos con facilidad.

Seguí corriendo, mis piernas se movían lo más rápido que podían, había varias personas intentando detenerme; guardias con sus garrotes y demás armas, científicos con agujas que contenían algún suero para calmarme.

-¡Sakura, detente!-una voz siseante como las serpientes se hizo presente haciéndome disminuir un poco la velocidad, frente a mi apareció un hombre con aspecto similar al de una serpiente, aquel hombre era Orochimaru, el principal encargado de estudiar gente como yo, cerca de él se encontraba su mano derecha, Kabuto.

Me detuve y miré hacia atrás, donde los guardias y científicos corrían en mi dirección para atraparme y regresarme a mi cuarto. Volví a mirar hacia adelante donde Orochimaru había comenzado a moverse en mi dirección, tenía que moverme con rapidez si no quería ser atrapada. '_Vamos Sakura… piensa…_'-me decía mentalmente, entonces entre por una puerta que conducía a uno de los laboratorios y me introducir al ducto de ventilación comenzando a moverme por ellos.

Estaba oscuro y no podía ver muy bien por donde iba, yo solo seguía avanzando, hasta que vi una luz y comencé a moverme aún más rápido, la luz pertenecía a un cuarto que parecía estar completamente vacío, viendo esto como una oportunidad salí del ducto, pero antes de que pudiera seguir moviéndome un par de brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-Estas siendo una niña bastante traviesa… Sakura-chan… me sorprende que no hayas podido ver esto con tus habilidades…-la voz de Orochimaru hizo que me diera escalofríos, el realmente daba miedo-Ahora quédate quieta y todo acabara pronto…-pude ver como en mano había una gran jeringa llena de un líquido lila, el dirigía la jeringa a mi brazo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a inyectarme algo del líquido ese, yo lo empuje alejándolo de mí.

-Ni lo sueñes… no pienso seguir con esta vida y no me importa si tengo que matar a alguno de ustedes con tal de conseguir la libertad que quiero-le dije comenzando a acercarme de a poco a la puerta de la habitación, pero pronto me frené al ver que por esta comenzaban a entrar guardias.

-Muy lindas palabras… pero debes comprender que no puedo dejar que te vayas de este lugar, años de experimentos se irían al caño si te dejara…-dijo Orochimaru dándole una orden a los guardias para que me capturaran, mi mirada se dirigió a la pared blanca, sin pensarlo comencé a correr hasta esta y antes de impactarme le di un puñetazo reuniendo todas las fuerzas que podía para romperla.

'_Ok… nuevo plan, destroza y avanza…_'-dije en mi mente mientras iba corriendo y destrozando paredes a mi camino. Pronto la última pared llego y cuando la perforé me encontré con algo que no había visto desde que era pequeña; el mundo exterior, el cielo, las estrellas, la luna. Todo se veía simplemente hermoso.

-¡Allí esta! ¡Atrápenla!-la voz de unos guardias me hizo volver a la realidad, yo estaba huyendo y si no me movía me iban a terminar capturando y tendría que volver a someterme a todos los horribles experimentos.

Eché a correr por el bosque, esquivando las ramas de los árboles y las piedras, algunas ramas lograban rasgar mi ropa y hacer nuevos cortes en mi piel, pero no me importaba mucho, lo único que quería era huir. Los guardias seguían persiguiéndome, no se cansaban, incluso habían mandado perros por mí con los cuales me había visto obligada a combatir, uno de ellos me había arrancado la chaqueta, pero luego de un poco de combate había logrado perder a los perros. Seguí corriendo hasta que no había más rastros de los guardias o los científicos, entonces comencé a caminar hasta que encontré un camino de asfalto y comencé a seguirlo, con suerte encontraría algo o alguien se apiadaría de mí e intentaría ayudarme. Estuve caminando por un tiempo hasta que un auto se detuvo cerca de donde yo estaba.

-¡Eh! ¡Oye tú, niña!-escuché una voz femenina, volteé mi cabeza para ver a una mujer rubia, tetona, que me llamaba desde la puerta de su auto-¿¡Necesitas que alguien te lleve!?-me preguntó y yo asentí antes de acercarme y sentarme en el asiento del acompañante, ella comenzó a conducir-Soy Tsunade, ¿Y tú?

-S-Sakura…-contesté simplemente mientras miraba al piso del vehículo.

-Bueno… Sakura ¿A dónde te llevo?-me preguntó Tsunade.

-Hasta el pueblo más cercano, no quiero ser una molestia para ti…-le respondí.

-Oye, no eres una molestia… ¿Dónde queda tu casa? ¿La casa de algún amigo?

-No… no tengo familia ni hogar propio, mucho menos amigos… así que se podría decir que no tengo a donde ir.

-Si… si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, tengo mucho espacio en mi casa…-ofreció Tsunade haciéndome sorprender.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-le pregunté.

-Claro.

-Oh, gracias…


	3. Nueva vida

**Capítulo 2: Nueva vida**

**~Sakura POV~**

Tsunade me llevo hasta una ciudad que supuse que era donde ella vivía, en el gran cartel que se encontraba en la entrada del pueblo pude ver que el lugar se llamaba "Shinobi City" un nombre un poco raro a mi parecer.

-Bueno… supongo que ahora que vivirás conmigo deberíamos conocernos un poco más-dijo Tsunade mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad-Yo soy directora de una de las escuelas de esta ciudad, Konoha High School, si quieres puedo inscribirte allí…

-Eso, eso sería lindo-murmuré pensando en la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, de ser una chica normal la cual va a la escuela y tiene amigas.

-Pues entonces mañana mismo te incribiré en mi escuela-dijo Tsunade-Bueno… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti? ¿Por qué estabas sola en medio de la nada?

-Lo siento… preferiría, no hablar sobre mí en estos momentos, no es un relato muy lindo…-murmuré mirando hacia el suelo del auto, no pude evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, pero rápidamente la seque.

-¿Te han hecho mucho daño?-oí que Tsunade preguntó, yo di un leve asentimiento-Bueno… sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho, espero que puedas contármelo en algún momento…

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme un lugar donde pueda empezar de cero-murmuré, el resto del viaje las dos nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la que parecía ser la casa de Tsunade.

Era una casa bastante grande, con un hermoso jardín, cuando entré pude notar que era bastante espaciosa y que tranquilamente una familia entera podía vivir aquí.

-Tsunade-sama ha vuelto-una nueva voz se escuchó ni bien cruzamos la puerta. Una mujer, bueno… una chica apareció en frente de nosotros, parecía de unos veinte años, estaba vestida con una camisa azul la cual las mangas estaban arremangadas hasta el codo, llevaba unos jeans claros y unas botas marrones. Su cabello era de un negro azabache combinando con sus ojos negros como la obsidiana. Ella en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño cerdito el cual llegaba una especie de remera roja y un collar de perlas.

-Ah, es bueno verte de nuevo, Shizune-dijo Tsunade ni bien vio a la chica que aparentemente se llamaba Shizune, ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí antes de volver a mirar a Tsunade con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Quién es ella, Tsunade-sama?-preguntó.

-Ah, es Sakura, a partir de ahora vivirá con nosotras, Sakura, te presento a Shizune, ella es mi asistente personal, aprendiz y gran amiga-dijo Tsunade presentándonos.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Sakura-san…-dijo Shizune haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-Por favor… sin el "san"-le dije, me sentía un poco incomoda con las formalidades.

-De acuerdo, Sakura-chan-dijo Shizune sonriendo.

-Shizune, ¿Podrías llevar a Sakura a alguna de las habitaciones?-preguntó Tsunade y Shizune asintió mientras comenzaba a guiarme por los pasillos de la casa hasta que llegamos a una habitación la que supuse que sería mi habitación a partir de ahora. Shizune abrió la puerta para mí y yo entré, me detuve unos momentos para observar el lugar.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa, las paredes pintadas de un hermoso color crema, había una gran ventana que daba vista de la ciudad, en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba la cama de sábanas blancas la cual a simple vista parecían bastante suaves, al lado de esta se encontraba una mesita de luz con varios cajones, sobre la mesita de luz había una lámpara de lectura y un reloj digital. En el otro extremo de la habitación había una puerta la cual según Shizune había dicho era el baño, cerca de esta se encontraba un gran armario y una mesita con espejo de esas para que me arregle. En medio de la habitación había un sillón con una mesita ratona, ambas cosas apuntando hacia la gran ventana. En resumen era una habitación hermosa.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan… puedes darte un baño si lo deseas, dentro de un rato estará la cena, espero que te sientas cómoda-dijo Shizune antes de salir de la habitación, en ese momento yo me quite la mochila dejándola en el suelo y me dirigí al baño de la habitación.

Una vez que entré cerré la puerta detrás de mí y comencé a quitarme la ropa antes de meterme en la ducha. Abrí el agua caliente y deje que las gotas cayeran por mi cuerpo llevándose la sangre, el sudor y suciedad que manchaban mi cuerpo el cual estaba lleno de golpes y algunas cicatrices que aún con mi regeneración rápida no habían podido desaparecer. Aquellas marcas que aún permanecían en mi piel, recordándome varios años de sufrimiento en aquel laboratorio.

Hoy por fin había escapado, se me había presentado la oportunidad de empezar de cero, de poder ser una chica normal, y era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar…

Terminé de bañarme, envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y volví al cuarto a buscar un poco de ropa que ponerme. De mi mochila saque unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca con un pandita en el frente, también saque ropa interior limpia. Comencé a vestirme y cuando ya estuve lista salí del cuarto, quería conocer un poco la casa donde viviría a partir de ahora. En el camino me encontré con Tsunade quien caminaba leyendo unos papeles.

-Ah Sakura, veo que has decidido darte un baño-dijo Tsunade quitando su vista de los papeles.

-Si-fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Bueno, la cena estará lista en un rato, puedes husmear en la casa, pero si no te metas en mi cuarto-esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz severo-Si me buscas estaré trabajando en tus papeles de inscripción… mañana mismo comenzaras tus clases-dijo antes de irse caminando por los pasillos.

Seguí caminando un rato por la casa antes de volver a mi cuarto y tirarme en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, había varias cosas que ocupaban mi mente en estos momentos, pero decidí no prestarles atención, en este momento lo único que importaba era la nueva vida que iba a partir de ahora.

-Por fin… libertad…


	4. Primer día

**Capítulo 3: Primer día**

**~Sakura POV~**

Me levanté un poco confundida al encontrarme en una habitación desconocida para mí pero pronto me fui calmando cuando los recuerdos del día anterior invadieron mi mente. No pude evitar sonreír, finalmente había logrado escapar de aquel horrible lugar.

-Por fin lo hiciste Sakura…-murmuré sonriendo antes de emitir un sonoro de bostezo-¿A qué hora me dormí?

-Pues… ni bien terminamos la cena caíste desmayada sobre el sofá y Tsunade-sama te trajo hasta aquí-una voz dijo. Me giré rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz solo para encontrarme con Shizune quien traía una bandeja de alimentos la cual deposito en la mesita de luz-Te eh traído el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias, Shizune-le agradecí tomando la taza de café de la bandeja y dándole un sorbo.

-Ah, Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que te informe que dentro de una hora comienza tu primer día de clases, tu uniforme está en el armario y ya deje lista tu mochila con las cosas que podrías necesitar-dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejándome allí sola terminando mi desayuno, cuando lo terminé me puse de pie dispuesta a darme una ducha y cambiarme.

Me dirigí al baño de la habitación y me quité la ropa antes de entrar a la ducha, encendí el agua caliente y deje que las gotas cayeran sobre mi cuerpo. Agarré el champó y lavé mi cabello, lo mismo hice con el jabón frotándolo contra mi cuerpo asegurándome de quitarme toda la suciedad. Una vez que terminé de ducharme envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, lo mismo hice con mi cabello y salí del baño.

Al abrir el armario me sorprendí al encontrar varias prendas de ropa. Saqué el uniforme y procedí a vestirme. El uniforme consistía en una falda a cuadros color purpura, una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y una corbata a juego con la falda. Agarré un par de calcetines negros y me los puse junto a unos zapatos negros que encontré en la habitación. Terminé de secar mi cabello y lo cepillé para luego atarlo en una coleta alta. Cuando ya estuve lista fui a verme en el espejo.

A decir verdad no me veía mal, de hecho me gustaba como lucía. Dándome una última miradita en el espejo tomé la mochila que se encontraba sobre el sofá –aunque más que una mochila era más bien un bolso– y salí del cuarto.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba en el auto con Tsunade y Shizune dirigiéndonos a la escuela donde trabajaba Tsunade. En el camino pude ver a varios chicos y chicas de mi edad, tal vez incluso algunos mayores, todos con el mismo uniforme. Al verlos me sentí un poco nerviosa, yo no tenía idea de lo que era ser una chica normal, toda mi vida había sido tratada como un monstruo, como una rata de laboratorio y no tenía idea de cómo relacionarme con los demás.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que harás muchos amigos-oí las palabras tranquilizadoras de Shizune.

-Y con lo linda que eres… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso varios pretendientes-se rio Tsunade mientras estacionaba el auto.

Al bajar sentí como varias miradas se posaban en mí y me sentí aún más incómoda, tanto Shizune y Tsunade lo notaron pues ambas colocaron su mano sobre mis hombros indicándome que estaban a mi lado y que no había nada que temer. Comencé a seguirlas por lo que era el patio de la escuela, era bastante grande e incluso había una gran cancha de futbol donde actualmente se encontraban algunos chicos de mi edad jugando a los cuales me quedé mirando unos segundos antes de volver mi mirada hacia el gran edificio que era la escuela, me quedé realmente sorprendida al verlo.

-¡Ay!-chillé cuando algo se impactó contra mi cabeza, me di vuelta para ver que era una pelota de futbol, probablemente a los chicos se les había escapado mientras jugaban.

-¡Oye hermosura! ¿Podrías pasarnos la pelota?-uno de los chicos me preguntó, un poco dudosa asentí pateando la pelota en dirección a él, pero con la gran fuerza que tenía logré golpearlo en la cara haciendo que el cayera, pude ver que la sangre goteaba de su nariz.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Eres Hulk o qué? Dios… eso dolió-se quejó el chico mientras se sostenía la nariz.

-L-Lo lamento mucho-me disculpe, estaba apenada por lo que había causado-Realmente no quise lastimarte…

-Tranquila preciosa, estoy bien-dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de alejarse, me quedé observándolo unos minutos antes de que Tsunade me llamo y yo fui corriendo hasta ella.

Fuimos hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina de Tsunade. Era bastante linda, había algunos cuadros y diplomas decorando la pared, en una esquina había un gran estante lleno de libros y otro con varios documentos, en el medio de la habitación había un gran escritorio de madera sobre el cual estaba una computadora, un teléfono y una especie de micrófono, al lado del escritorio había una pequeña mesita con una impresora y por ultimo había varias pilas de papeles por todo el lugar.

-Muy bien, te daré tu horario así podrás empezar con tus clases, si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a hablar conmigo, ah y ten cuidado, seguramente habrá algunas chicas intentando intimidarte-dijo Tsunade sentándose en la gran silla que había detrás de su escritorio.

-Tsunade-sama, la familia Uchiha ha venido a hablar con usted, es algo acerca de una inscripción…-habló Shizune entrando a la habitación.

-Diles que pasen-dijo Tsunade mientras me entregaba un pedazo de papel en el cual decía mis horarios. Me quedé unos minutos allí parada leyéndolos y cuando estaba por irme tres personas entraron en la habitación.

Uno de ellos era un hombre de unos cuarenta años o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Él tenía rasgos duros y una expresión seria, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro y sus ojos de un negro ónix, él estaba vestido con un traje. A su lado había una mujer bastante bella la cual deduje que era su esposa.

Ella aparentaba unos 30 años. También llevaba una expresión seria pero sus rasgos eran más dulces y elegantes, su mentón estaba en alto haciéndola lucir como una mujer fuerte y decidida, ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de tirantes color negro y un abrigo color crema. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y era de un hermoso negro azulado, sus ojos al igual que los del hombre eran de un negro ónix.

La tercera persona me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, pues era una persona con la cual había compartido mis días en el laboratorio, aquella persona que me consoló y me dejo llorar en su hombro. Aquel ser que conocía mi historia y la comprendía, aquel ser que era como yo pero a diferencia de mí no lo habían abandonado, a él lo habían secuestrado. Allí frente a mis ojos se encontraba el mismísimo Itachi.

-Sakura…-el murmuró, se notaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Itachi…-fue lo que salió de mis labios.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-preguntó la señora volteándose a ver a Itachi.

-Sí, algo así, mamá-contestó Itachi antes de voltear su mirada hacia otro lado.

'Así que esos son los padres de Itachi'-pensé observando a la pareja. '_Ahora sabemos de dónde salió tal guapetón como él, solo míralos'_-una voz se hizo presente en mi cabeza. '¿Inner? Hace mucho tiempo que no te aparecías?'-hablé en mi cabeza. Inner era como una especie de entidad que yo había creado, era como una segunda consciencia que me había acompañado mis primeros años en aquel laboratorio pero ya hacia bastante tiempo que no había oído su voz dentro de mi mente. '_Lo lamento, Kura-chan, quisiera haber estado contigo pero todos esos experimento me dejaron fuera de combate, estoy feliz de que por fin hayamos escapado de allí_'-me respondió Inner.

-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué sigues allí parada? Ya puedes irte-dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo mi conversación con Inner. Yo asentí y salí de su oficina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo volví a mirar mis horarios. Los primeros dos periodos tenía Historia con un tal Hatake Kakashi.

-Oye, ¿Eres nueva aquí?-una voz a mi lado me sobresaltó, me volteé a ver quién me había hablado encontrándome con una mirada azulada.

Era un chico de piel bronceada, su cabello era rubio en un estilo desordenado y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul, como el cielo, en sus mejillas pude ver unas marcas que simulaban algo así como bigotes, lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño. El chico en si era bastante apuesto.

-Si… ¿Y tú eres?-le pregunté.

-¡Yo soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!-dijo, casi gritando.

-Mucho gusto Naruto, soy Sakura…-por unos minutos estuve a punto de darle mi apellido pero no lo hice.

-¡Pues bienvenida a Konoha High School, Sakura-chan!-exclamó antes de tomar mis horarios y revisarlos-Bueno, estamos juntos en Historia, Arte y Gimnasia, ven deja que te guíe, ttebayo-dijo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él me tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta el que al parecer era el salón de Historia.

-Vaya comienzo… 


	5. Nuevos amigos y algunos rivales

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas amistades y algunos rivales.**

**~Sakura POV~**

-Vaya comienzo…-murmuré mientras me dejaba arrastrar hacia el salón. Cuando entramos Naruto me guío hasta un grupo de personas que estaban reunidas al fono del salón.

-Ah, Naruto, ya comenzábamos a preguntarnos si te habías vuelto a quedar dormido-rio una chica rubia platinada, su cabello era largo recogido en una coleta alta dejando un gran mechón de cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos los cuales eran de un azul claro.

-No siempre me la paso durmiendo-respondió Naruto haciendo una mueca de disgusto antes de volver a sonreír-En fin, ellas es Sakura-chan, es nueva en la escuela, dattebayo-volvió a hablar mientras me señalaba haciendo que el grupo de volteara a mirarme.

-¡Aww, si es una ternura!-exclamó la rubia mientras me daba un gran abrazo, casi asfixiándome.

-N-No puedo respirar…

-¡Ah, lo siento!-se disculpó mientras me soltaba-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

-Y-Yo soy, H-Hinata H-Hyuuga-dijo otra chica presentándose. Se veía como una chica tímida pero tierna. Tenía largo cabello azul, piel clara y unos ojos bastante extraños, eran de un lila pálido y sin pupilas.

-Tus ojos…-murmuré-Son extraños pero a la vez fascinantes… ¿Siempre han sido así?

-S-Si… es de familia, tus ojos… también son lindos-ella me respondió.

-Gracias-dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno preciosa, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka-dijo un chico llamándome la atención. Este tenía el cabello castaño en un estilo desordenado, sus ojos eran color café y sobre sus mejillas había unas marcas en forma de triángulos que apuntaban hacia abajo, eran de color rojo.

-Shino Aburame-otro chico dijo a modo de presentación. Este parecía algo extraño y misterioso, tenía gafas cubriendo sus ojos y una chaqueta con capucha la cual cubría su cabeza ocultando su cabello, aunque había un par de mechones visibles que demostraban que él tenía el cabello castaño.

-Hmp, problemático…-murmuró otro chico captado mi atención, al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando procedió a presentarse-Soy Shikamaru Nara-yo asentí ligeramente antes de detenerme a observar su apariencia. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta haciéndolo ver un poco similar a una piña, sus ojos eran marrones, tenía las orejas perforadas y su rostro tenía una cierta expresión de cansancio e indiferencia.

-Mi nombre es Choji Akimichi-se presentó otro. Era un chico rechonchito, con un largo cabello de un castaño claro y ojos negro, tenía en sus mejillas unas marcas rojas en forma de espiral, y tenía en sus manos una bolsa de papitas las cuales estaba comiendo.

-Soy Sabaku no Gaara…-dijo detenidamente el último chico del grupo. Él tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos de un jade pálido, se podían apreciar una gruesa línea negra alrededor de sus ojos lo que lo hacía ver como un panda, y también encima de su ojo derecho tenía tatuado en rojo el kanji "amor".

-También están Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro y Temari pero ellos son mayores que nosotros-dijo Ino-Pero seguramente podrás conocerlos en el almuerzo.

-Y también está el Teme, por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?-habló Naruto.

-Nadie lo ha visto-respondió Shikamaru, iba a seguir hablando cuando el profesor entró al salón y todos tuvimos que irnos a sentar, yo terminé en medio de Ino y Hinata.

-Bueno… ya me conocen, pero tengo la obligación de presentarme como todos los años… Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor de historia-dijo el profesor. Era un tipo alto con cabello plateado, tenía gran parte de su rostro cubierta por una máscara azul y su ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche-Parece que tenemos una nueva alumna, ¿Por qué no pasas al frente y te presentas?-preguntó, al darme cuenta que se refería a mí me puse de pie y me dirigí al frente de la clase.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, es un gusto conocerlos…-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Escuché como varios comenzaban a murmurar cosas.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Sakura?-preguntó Kakashi y al instante varios levantaron la mano.

-Karin.

-¿Por qué te tiñes? ¿Es que tu pelo era tan horrible que lo destruiste aún más o acaso quieres llamar la atención de todos… zorra?-se burló la chica peliroja que supongo que se llamaba Karin, las dos chicas que estaban con ella comenzaron a reírse, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran un poco.

-Es… natural, nací con él, no se explicar por qué…-murmuré bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Para mí se ve genial-escuché la voz de Ino, levanté la cabeza para ver que ella estaba sonriendo-La hace verse linda, tierna y original, además queda genial con esos ojos verdes que tiene. No sé de qué tanto te burlas, Karin, si Sakura es más linda que tú.

-¡Tu, maldita!-gritó Karin mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cálmense, señoritas… no quiero peleas en mi salón de clases-dijo Kakashi deteniéndola-Sakura, ve a sentarte en tu lugar-ante sus palabras volví a mi lugar.

-No le prestes atención a Karin, le gusta molestar a todo el mundo para creerse superior-me susurró Ino cuando me senté.

-Bueno, como es el primer día de clases pueden hacer lo que quieran…-dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba un librito naranja que decía "Icha Icha Paradise" y se ponía a leerlo.

-Aprovechando esto, creo que te daré mi guía de cómo sobrevivir en esta escuela-dijo Ino riéndose.

-¿Guía?

-Sí, ya sabes… con quienes no tienes que hablar y esas cosas-me explicó Ino-Bueno, para empezar… esta escuela se divide mucho en pandillas, es decir, grupos de amigos y esas cosas… hay un grupo al que no te debes acercar… y ese es Akatsuki.

-¿Akatsuki?-repetí confundida.

-Sí, es un grupo de estudiantes mayores, siempre se meten en problemas y esas cosas… además de que hay rumores de que algunos de ellos tuvieron problemas con la policía. Nada bueno llegará si te acercas a ellos.

-¿Has hablado alguna vez con ellos?-le pregunté.

-No.

-¿Y entonces como sabes todo eso? Solo porque haya rumores y esas cosas no significa que vaya a suceder-le dije.

-Solo… no te acerques a ellos ¿Si?

-Ino-chan tiene razón, Sakura-chan, esos tipos son peligrosos…-dijo Hinata.

-Está bien, no me acercaré a ellos… ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

-Supongo que eso era lo más importante, pero también… si Karin te hace algo, háznoslo saber-respondió Ino.

El resto del día pasó normalmente hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. En la última hora no había estado con ninguno de los del grupo por lo que andaba un poco desorientada buscando a alguien que me indicara donde quedaba la cafetería o tal vez encontrar a alguno de los chicos. Seguí caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que me choque con alguien haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Mira por donde caminas, pelos de chicle-dijo una voz, probablemente proveniente de con quien había chocado. Me volteé a ver quién estaba allí solo para encontrarme con que se trataba de Karin.

-Lo siento…

-Ahórrate tu "Lo siento" pelos de chicle-dijo antes de irse.

-Genial… primer día y ya tengo alguien que me odia…

-¡Sakura-chan!


	6. ¿Se conocen?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Se conocen?**

**~Sakura POV~**

-¡Sakura-chan!-oí la voz de Naruto llamándome, giré mi cabeza para ver que él venía en mi dirección-¿Qué haces ahí tirada? Es hora del almuerzo, dattebayo.

-Lo se… es solo que como la última hora no estuve con ninguno de ustedes… me perdí un poquito-le expliqué mientras me reía un poco nerviosamente.

-Bueno, vámonos-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a guiarme por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que finalmente llegamos a la cafetería la cual estaba repleta de alumnos de todos los años y me di cuenta que tal como me había dicho Ino, todo estaba dividido por grupos.

Naruto se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban los demás junto a algunas personas que no conocía, al sentarse me hizo una seña para que me acercara y eso hice.

-¡Ah, Sakura! ¿Cómo fue tu última clase?-me preguntó Ino una vez que estuve sentada.

-Interesante… aunque demasiado fácil-dije encogiéndome de hombros, la verdad yo no necesitaba mucho prestar atención a clases, tenía un gran conocimiento y todo lo que los profesores habían explicado hoy ya lo sabía de antemano.

-Tal parece que tenemos otra cerebrito… ¡Shikamaru, tienes nueva competencia!-dijo Ino mientras se reía antes de darle un mordisco a la galleta que estaba comiendo-Ah, por cierto, no te hemos presentado a los demás… ella es Tenten Ama-volvió a hablar mientras señalaba a una chica que estaba sentada con nosotros.

Ella tenía la piel bronceada y un hermoso cabello castaño el cual lo tenía recogido en dos moños. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate que hacía juego con su cabello. Ella era muy linda aunque a simple vista era evidente que ella no era muy femenina que digamos.

-Un gusto conocerte-dijo Tenten dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a comer.

-Él es Neji Hyuuga, es el primo de Hinata-volvió a hablar Ino esta vez señalando a un chico que se me hizo bastante guapo.

Él tenía un largo cabello castaño que parecía ser bastante sedoso, su piel era clara como la de Hinata y tal como me había dicho esta, tenía los mismos ojos lila pálido de su familia.

-Hmp-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-No le prestes atención Sakura-chan, él y teme no saben decir otra cosa que "Hmp" muy rara vez dicen cosas largas-me explicó Naruto.

-Bueno, sigamos… él es Rock Lee-dijo Ino señalando a un chico que se veía bastante extraño.

Tenía el cabello negro, con un corte bastante extraño. Tenía grandes ojos negros y se encontraba haciendo flexiones en el suelo hasta que Ino lo presentó, entonces se puso de pie y me miró fijamente antes de hablar.

-Es un gusto conocerte mi bella flor de cerezo, sé que es muy apresurado pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-dijo sorprendiéndome.

-¿Q-Que?-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Ya baste, Lee, la estas asustando-dijo Tenten dándole un golpe en la cabeza-No le prestes atención, él es así de raro.

-Bueno…ellos son Sabaku no Kankuro y Sabaku no Temari, son los hermanos mayores de Gaara-dijo Ino ignorando la escena reciente.

Las dos personas que estaba señalando eran un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros que tenía pintura purpura en su cara, y una chica rubia que llevaba el pelo recogido en cuatro moños y tenía ojos de un azul verdoso.

-Todos… ella es Sakura, es nueva aquí-dijo Ino presentándome.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos-murmuré.

-Nee, ¿De dónde eres, Sakura-chan?-preguntó Tenten.

-Bueno… Etto, no lo sé…-dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Quiero decir, eh pasado tanto tiempo viajando que ni siquiera sé de donde soy…-mentí, no podía contarles la verdad, ¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que soy una especie de súper humana con poderes que solo algunos humanos tienen?

-¿Y hace cuanto estas aquí, Sakura-san?-preguntó Neji.

-Llegué aquí ayer… Tsunade-san me inscribió en la escuela, y… aquí estoy-le respondí.

-¿Tsunade?-escuché que casi todos decían.

-S-Si… yo vivo con ella-murmuré. Ellos iban a decir algo cuando de pronto alguien se acercó a nosotros.

Al voltear la mirada me encontré cara a cara con un chico extremadamente guapo que me hizo ruborizar. Su piel era clara, tenía el cabello negro algo azulado peinado de una forma algo extraña, sus ojos eran negros como la obsidiana y estaban fijos en mí dándome una mirada algo desinteresada.

'_¡Por dios! ¿Lo has visto? Él debe ser una clase de dios griego_'-una voz en mi cabeza se hizo presente. '¿EH? ¿Quién eres tú?'-pregunté mentalmente. '_Mi nombre es Inner, soy tu segunda conciencia, estoy aquí para ayudarte Kura-chan_'-me explicó la voz. 'De es obra de mis poderes…'-me dije.

-Estas en mi lugar-la voz del chico me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-¡Teme, al fin apareces!-de pronto dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y rodeando los hombros del pelinegro con su brazo.

-Suéltame, dobe-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿A quién le llamas "dobe", teme?-preguntó enojado Naruto.

-Hmp, ¿Hay algún otro dobe aquí?-se burló el pelinegro, pronto ambos empezaron una pelea diciéndose "teme" y "dobe" continuamente, era algo extraña pero graciosa aquella escena.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Te…

-¡Ya cállense los dos!-gritó de pronto Tenten mientras les daba un golpe a ambos.

-Hmp, como sea… quítate de mi lugar-dijo él pelinegro volviendo a mirarme.

-L-Lo siento, no sabía que era tu lugar, Ino me dijo que me sentara aquí-dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-No me interesa-dijo cortante antes de sentarse en donde yo había estado sentada hace unos momentos.

-¡Hey, teme! ¡No le hables así a Saura-chan, dattebayo!-exclamó Naruto, parecía que iba a iniciar otra pelea hasta que alguien se acercó a nosotros.

-Sasuke… olvidaste esto-dijo la persona entregándole una pequeña caja al pelinegro que ahora sabía que se llamaba Sasuke. Volteé mi mirada para ver quien le estaba entregando la caja y me quedé paralizada al ver allí a Itachi quien al notar mi mirada sobre él también se volteo a mirarme.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solo observándonos hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-¿Se conocen?


	7. Otros como yo

**Capítulo 6: Otros como yo**

**~Sakura POV~**

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Sasuke haciendo que me pusiera tensa.

-S-Se podría decir que si…-dije un poco nerviosa mientras miraba a Itachi esperando a que dijera algo.

-Sakura es… una vieja amiga, hermanito-fueron las palabras de él mientras se acercaba a mí y rodeaba mis hombros con uno de sus brazos-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho…

-Lo que dijo el-dije.

-Lo que sea…-murmuró Sasuke antes de sentarse en su lugar y mirar hacia otro lado. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros antes de mirar a Itachi.

-Supongo que nosotros dos debemos hablar-le dije y el asintió antes de que nos marcháramos de la cafetería y nos dirigiéramos a uno de los salones vacíos. Yo me senté en el escritorio del profesor mientras que Itachi se dirigió a la ventana-Bueno… solo hay una cosa que quiero saber… ¿Cómo es que escapaste de… ya sabes? Pensé que te tenían bien vigilado por tu poder…-le dije, Itachi era un caso de especial de Quiz, él tenía un extraño poder en sus ojos el cual le permitía crear ilusiones, aun no comprendo bien cómo es que funciona, solo sabía que cuando estábamos en el laboratorio había mucha vigilancia sobre él.

-Bueno, escapé cuando tú lo hiciste… tu huida provocó que todos los guardias estuvieran distraídos… los pocos que había vigilándome los sometí bajo una de mis ilusiones y el resto fue encontrar la salida y huir. Traté de seguirte pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ti apareció Tsunade y fuiste con ella, pasé unas cuantas horas caminando por la carretera hasta que un auto pasó y se detuvo cerca de mí, fue una gran sorpresa saber que quienes estaban en el auto eran mi familia… y pues, ahora estoy aquí-él me contó, su vista seguía fija en la ventana y en ningún momento se había volteado a mirarme.

-Bueno… ambos hayamos nuestra libertad… estoy feliz por ti, te has encontrado con tu familia…-dije mirando al techo sin saber realmente que decir.

-Estoy feliz de verlos, aunque fue un poco difícil mentirles de lo que había sucedido todos estos años-le escuché decir.

-¿Mentirles? ¿Quieres decir que ellos no saben que estuviste encerrado en un laboratorio?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Ni siquiera saben que soy una especie de súper humano… ni pienso decirles-me respondió.

-¿P-Por qué? Ellos son tu familia y…-comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

-Sakura, ¿Qué piensas que dirán cuando se enteren lo que soy? Se asustarán, pensarán que soy un monstruo, me llevaran a hospitales intentando averiguar y aquello podría terminar en que me envíen de nuevo al laboratorio y no tengo intenciones de volver a aquel lugar.

-Si… yo tampoco, tan solo recordar esos tortuosos experimentos me da escalofríos… pero no puedo dejar de pensar, nuestra huida debe de haber afectado los experimentos de Orochimaru, seguramente ahora tiene a todo un escuadrón de hombres buscándonos-hablé.

-Es lo más probable, por eso debemos d ser cautelosos… no uses tus poderes en público y no le digas a nadie sobre ellos o de los experimentos de Orochimaru.

-Lo sé, hasta el momento eh tratado de evadir las preguntas sobre de dónde vengo y esas cosas o inventando excusas…

-Está bien… ah por cierto, me eh encontrado con un grupo aquí en la escuela… su nombre es Akatsuki-dijo Itachi.

-Eh oído a hablar de ellos, Ino dijo que no debería juntarme con ellos… ¿Qué pasa con Akatsuki?

-Me reuní con ellos hace unas horas… no eh intercambiado varias palabras con ellos pero parece que quieren que me una a su grupo, tengo la ligera sospecha de que ellos son un grupo de personas… como nosotros.

-¿Quiz?-fue lo que salió de mi boca e Itachi se limitó a asentir-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Eh visto a algunos de ellos, cosas raras pasan a su alrededor… no estoy seguro de que sean pero hay probabilidades de que sea así-él iba a seguir hablando pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la campana sonó indicando que debíamos volver a clases. Me despedí de Itachi y comencé a buscar el salón de mi próxima clase; Arte.

Cuando estaba buscando el salón volví a chocarme con la misma chica peliroja de antes, Karin. Ella me estaba dedicando una mirada llena de odio y por alguna razón sentía que algo malo sucedería.

-¡Oh, pero si es la pelos de chicle!-exclamó burlona Karin antes de empujarme contra una pared-Escúchame estúpida, te vi cerca de Sasuke y quiero dejarte algo bien claro…-comenzó a decir-Si te acercas a él me encargaré personalmente de que tu vida sea miserable… ¿Me oíste?

No respondí, estaba tratando de controlar la ira que surgía en mi interior. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso!? A penas y había cruzado dos palabras con Sasuke y ya se atrevía a amenazarme de tal forma como si tuviera alguna clase de sentimiento hacia el chico.

_**¡Crash!**_

Las luces habían explotado alarmando a todos, mis poderes habían reaccionado a mi ira. Me maldije internamente, se suponía que debía ocultar mis habilidades… no enojarme y hacer que todo explote.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?-murmuró Karin asustada antes de volver a mirarme-Eres una maldita bruja…-dijo y luego me soltó para salir corriendo.

-Ok Saura… a partir de ahora debes controlar tus emociones-me die a mí misma antes de seguir mi camino como si no hubiese ocurrido nada pero no conseguí ir muy lejos antes de que alguien me detuviera.

Era un chico más o menos alto, de piel clara y cabello rubio recogido en una coleta que de cierta forma me recordaba a Ino, más al ver que tenía ojos azules. El usaba el uniforme de la escuela y alrededor del cuello llevaba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de nube roja.

-Oye linda… vi lo que hiciste-murmuró el chico.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-No creas que soy tonto… sé lo que eres y que gracias a ti las luces explotaron-dijo en un tono que solo nosotros podíamos oír-Mi nombre es Deidara… mi grupo, Akatsuki, y yo te estaremos esperando después de clases, espero que vayas…-volvió a hablar y luego se acercó más a mí, sus labios estaban a la altura de mi oreja, podía sentir su aliento haciéndome cosquillas-Somos iguales a ti…-me susurro antes de marcharse dejándome confundida.


	8. Akatsuki

**Capítulo 7: Akatsuki **

**~Sakura POV~**

-Somos iguales a ti…-me susurró antes de marcharse dejándome confundida.

¿A que se refería con "somos iguales a ti"? ¿Acaso ellos también eran Quiz? Si eso era así… ¿Cómo fue que Orochimaru no los había detectado hasta el momento? Hasta donde tenía entendido Orochimaru tenía personas investigando en diversos lugares buscando personas que presentasen habilidades especiales como las mías o las de Itachi.

'_¡Luego pensaras en eso, Kura-chan! ¡Llegarás tarde a clases!_'-la voz de Inner en mi cabeza me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella tenía razón, iba a llegar tarde a clases y ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba el maldito salón de arte por lo que me apresuré a buscarlo hasta que finalmente lo encontré.

Luego de disculparme con la profesora por haber llegado tarde a la clase el día transcurrió normalmente hasta que finalmente ya era la hora de irse. Me quedé unos momentos en el salón viendo como todos se iban mientras que me debatía que hacer.

¿Ir a hablar con los de Akatsuki o ignorarlos e ir a casa con Tsunade y Shizune? Luego de mucho pensarlo me dirigí a la oficina de Tsunade para ser recibida por Shizune quien cargaba una pila de papeles.

-¡Ah, Sakura! ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?-me preguntó mientras trataba de que nada se le caiga.

-Bien… las clases fáciles y aburridas, hice algunos amigos y una chica me amenazo… ¿Necesitas ayuda?-le contesté.

-No, estoy bien…-dijo Shizune mientras dejaba todos los papeles en el escritorio de Tsunade quien en este momento no se encontraba en la oficina-¿Una chica te amenazó? ¿Quién?

-Una tal… Karin, creo…-le respondí.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Dijo que no me acercara a su "Sasuke-kun", como si yo estuviera enamorada del… Ja, ni siquiera quiero ser su amiga, el tipo no es más que un amargado-dije y Shizune se rio-Nee, Shizune… ¿Dónde está Tsunade? ¿Ya nos podemos ir a casa?

-Tsunade-sama está hablando con los padres de unos alumnos… tardará un rato así que tendrás que esperar, si quieres ve a recorrer un poco más la escuela-me contestó Shizune.

-Está bien… estaré en el patio-le dije antes de dirigirme a la puerta y salir de la oficina. Hice todo mi camino hasta salir de la escuela y una vez fuera me senté en los escalones de la entrada. Ya no había casi nadie en la escuela, solo algunas personas que estaban esperando que las vinieran a buscar o tenían algún castigo que cumplir.

Pasé unos minutos allí sentada hasta que alguien se acercó y se paró frente a mí. Era el chico de Akatsuki, creo que se llamaba Deidara.

-¿Qué necesitas?-le pregunté levantando mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro.

-¿No te dije que te estaríamos esperando después de clases?-el pregunto a modo de respuesta.

-Nunca dije que iría…-murmuré desviando mi mirada.

-Anda, ven. Solo queremos hablar contigo-dijo mientras me extendía su mano pero yo lo ignoré y seguí mirando hacia cualquier otro lado. Luego de mucha insistencia de su parte finalmente accedí a ir. El me guío hacia una parte del patio donde estaban varias personas reunidas, entre ellas pude ver a Itachi.

-Ya la traje líder. Lamento la demora, es que ella se negaba a venir-le dijo Deidara a una de las personas que estaban allí y según había escuchado era el líder de Akatsuki.

Era un chico alto, probablemente mayor que yo. Su cabello era de un naranja brillante el cual llevaba en un estilo desordenado, tenía todo su rostro perforado (tres barras en la nariz, seis aros en cada oreja más una barra, y dos debajo de sus labios que parecían colmillos de vampiro), lo más raro para mi fueron sus ojos los cuales eran totalmente violetas con varios anillos en ellos. Su rostro tenía una expresión de indiferencia y su mentón estaba en alto como si quisiera expresar alguna clase de superioridad. La verdad es que con solo verlo me daba un poco de miedo.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?-dije tratando de sonar indiferente mientras colocaba una mano en mi cadera.

-Creo que Deidara ya te debe haber dicho algo…-habló la única mujer presente a parte de mí.

Ella era una chica realmente linda, probablemente debía tener la misma edad que el líder. Ella tenía la piel pálida y el cabello azul el cual estaba recogido en un moño junto al cual se encontraba una bella flor de papel. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar y expresaban la misma indiferencia que el líder, bajo el labio inferior tenía un pequeño piercing, también estaba maquillada; sombra de ojos azul y delineador negro.

-Lo único que me ha dicho fue "Somos iguales a ti" eso no me aclara que es lo que quieren hablar conmigo-le dije.

-Deja de hacerte la tonta pinky, sabes perfectamente lo que significa-otro chico dijo provocando que lo fulminara con la mirada por cómo me había llamado.

El chico tenía una apariencia realmente extraña. Era alto y musculoso, su piel tenía un tono azul pálido, y su cabello era de un azul más oscuro peinado hacia arriba (probablemente había usado mucho gel para tenerlo así). Sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve y debajo de estos tenía una especie de marcas que simulaban branquias. Él estaba sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes, realmente se parecía a un tiburón.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, sharky?-le pregunté, un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te enojo lo que dije, pinky?-se burló el mientras soltaba una carcajada, pero no río por mucho tiempo ya que yo le había dado un gran golpe. Gracias a mi gran fuerza lo mande volando unos cuantos metros.

-¡NADIE, Y DIGO NADIE, ME LLAMA PINKY!-grité luego de golpearlo.

-Tal parece que la perra tiene garras-se rio otro.

Este era un chico que debía admitir que era algo apuesto. Tenía la piel algo bronceada, su cabello era de gris plateado y estaba peinado hacia atrás (otro más que usa gel), sus ojos eran de color violeta amatista y estaban fijos en mí. El llevaba la camisa del uniforme abierta dejando ver su torso musculoso lo cual me hizo sonrojar levemente. El chico me miraba de abajo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Sakura… que te eh dicho hoy-dijo Itachi seriamente haciéndome recordar nuestra conversación de hoy.

-Hmm… él se lo busco-murmuré.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?-preguntó un chico.

Parecía tener casi la misma edad que Deidara. Él era de piel clara, sus ojos eran color chocolate y sus cabellos eran rojizos. Tenía una expresión cansada en su rostro.

-Sasori tiene razón-dijo la mujer.

-Pues creo que primero tendríamos que presentarnos… mi nombre es Pain, soy el líder de Akatsuki-dijo el líder presentándose.

-Yo soy Konan, mano derecha y amiga de la infancia de Pain-dijo la chica.

-Ya sabes mi nombre pero por si ya te olvidaste, me llamo Deidara, un-dijo Deidara sonriendo de lado.

-Sasori-el chico pelirojo se presentó.

-Llámame Hidan, perra-el peliplata dijo.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?-le pregunté con disgusto haciendo que él se riera.

-El tipo que golpeaste era Kisame-dijo Konan-Y estos son Kakuzu-dijo señalando a uno de los dos que hasta ahora no habían hablado. Era un chico un poco más mayor que Pain y Konan, tenía la piel tostada y el cabello castaño junto con unos extraños ojos de color verde brillante. Tenía varias costuras en su piel como si se hubiese hecho grandes cicatrices. El sostenía un fajo de billetes el cual al parecer estaba contando-Y Zetsu-ahora señaló a otro que también se me hizo bastante extraño. Una parte de su cuerpo era negra mientras que la otra era blanca, tenía el cabello verde y los ojos amarillos.

-Haruno Sakura-me presenté-¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho…

-No han sido muy específicos-contesté-"Somos iguales a ti" puede significar muchas cosas… gustos, apariencia… muchas cosas.

-No te hagas la tonta. Sabes de que hablamos… hablamos de tus cualidades "especiales", esas por las cuales estabas encerrada en los laboratorios de Orochimaru-dijo Pain.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso?-pregunté.

-En parte porque Itachi nos dijo-contestó Konan e inmediatamente me volteé a ver a Itachi un poco enojada por el hecho de que les había contado aquello-Y por otro lado porque sabemos sobre los experimentos de Orochimaru, que es lo que trama y demás…

-Verás… Orochimaru, antes de que empezara con el proyecto "Quiz", era un profesor de esta escuela. Él no se había interesado en estas cosas hasta que nosotros comenzamos a presentar habilidades extrañas, el comenzó a investigar y pronto se obsesionó con la idea de una nueva raza de humanos. Quiso someternos a varios experimentos pero nosotros nos negamos, intentó secuestrarnos para sus experimentos y al defendernos terminamos causando un gran problema que nos hizo ganar la reputación que tenemos ahora y Orochimaru terminó perdiendo su empleo… poco tiempo después descubrimos que él había ido con su descubrimiento a uno de los laboratorios del gobierno donde le dieron un lugar, poder y varias máquinas y demás para realizar sus experimentos…-comenzó a contar Deidara.

-Mandó hombres a varios lugares buscando personas que presentaran habilidades extrañas. Tenemos entendido que algunos son vendidos a aquel laboratorio y en otros casos Orochimaru los secuestra-dijo Sasori, aquellas últimas palabras me hizo recordar a mí y a Itachi.

A mí me habían dejado en aquel horrible lugar porque tenían miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Me vendieron por dinero y se marcharon dejándome allí, sufriendo, teniendo como único consuelo a Itachi quien por su lado él había sido secuestrado, lo habían atrapado y llevado lejos de su familia y le habían hecho sufrir también.

-Eso es cierto…-murmuré con un poco de odio.

-Ese bastardo no se detendrá hasta descubrir todos los secretos de lo que somos… no le importa tener que matar a alguien con tal de lograrlo-dijo Itachi, pude ver el odio en sus ojos, posiblemente estaba recordando todos esos años de dolor que tuvimos que pasar cuando estuvimos allí.

-Siendo que ustedes también son especiales… queríamos pedirles que se unan a Akatsuki-dijo el líder.

-¿Unirnos a Akatsuki?-repetí.

-Sí, ya sabes… hay que estar juntos, apoyar a los nuestros…-dijo Kisame quien ya había regresado luego del golpe que le di.

-Supongo que me uno-dijo Itachi luego de varios minutos de silencio, fue entonces que todos se voltearon a mirarme.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Pain. Me quedé pensándolo bastante, no sabía realmente que era lo que debía hacer. ¿Debería unirme? Tal vez si, si me unía podría llegar a aprender muchas más cosas sobre los Quiz, podría tener con quienes hablar, gente que me entendiera y yo entenderlos a ellos. Pero también estaba el hecho de que si me unía a ellos mis nuevos amigos probablemente se alejarían de mí, Ino me había advertido sobre ellos pero… realmente creo que ella se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por los rumores. Finalmente suspiré antes de hacerles saber mi opinión.

-Tal vez me arrepienta por esta decisión pero… voy a unirme a ustedes…


	9. Nota de la Autora

Hey! Hola a todos, aquí GabanYu

Eh venido a decires algunas cositas...

primero que nada me quiero disculpar por tardar tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que hay diversas razones por las que me demoro en subir capítulos y esas cosas... la más frecuente son mis bloqueos creativos lo cuales me impiden escribir capítulos o al menos escribir algo que a mi me satisfasca, otra de las razones es que ya acercandonos al final del año estoy bastante atareada con la escuela haciendo trabajos y demás. Estoy tatando con todas mis fuerzas de escribir, incluso en la escuela cuando tengo algún periodo libre saco el ordenador o agarro un cuaderno y empiezo a anotar lo que se me viene a la cabeza... espero en las vacaciones actualizar más seguido.

Lo segundo que quiero decirles es más para quienes no lo sepan...

Yo en Facebook tengo creada una página en la que estoy avisando cada tanto actualizo alguna historia o explicándoles la razón de mi demora... si pudieran ponerle "me gusta" a la página les estaría agradecida ya que así podrán estar informados sobre esta historia o alguna otra historia mía que sigan... (Link de la página: pages/Gaban-Yu-Stories/1513242005577991)

Bueno... creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que me disculpen por haberme demorado en subir capítulo y bueno, besos y que tengan un buen día.

Atte: Gaban-chan.


	10. Mentor

**Capítulo 8: Mentor**

**~Sakura POV~**

-Tal vez me arrepienta por esta decisión pero… voy a unirme a ustedes…-pude ver como todos empezaron a vitorear por mi respuesta-Pero…-rápidamente dije haciendo que todos se detuvieran-Hay ciertas condiciones…

-Hmp… ¿Cuáles serían esas condiciones?-preguntó Pain mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos que hacían que me dieran escalofríos.

-No se los diré ahora, ya debo irme… Tsunade y Shizune deben de estar esperándome para volver a casa, hablaremos mañana-dije dándome la vuelta y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la oficina de Tsunade.

**~NyamNyam Salto de Tiempo NyamNyam~**

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, ya había pasado los dos primeros periodos y tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de tener que entrar a mi próxima clase. Estaba en mi casillero acomodando algunas cosas cuando encontré un sobre extraño de color negro con una nube roja.

-¿Y esto?-murmuré confundida antes de abrir el sobre y comenzar a leer la nota que había adentro.

_Nos vemos en el almuerzo en la azotea para seguir con nuestra conversación de ayer… más te vale estar allí._

_Atte: Pain _

Me quedé unos minutos observando la nota antes de guardarla en mi bolso y dirigirme a mi próxima clase. Ahora tenía clase de historia, a la cual no preste mucha atención pues al igual que las demás clases se me hacía demasiado fácil. La hora paso rápidamente y pronto llegó al almuerzo. Tenía que ir a la azotea a encontrarme con Pain, pero no sabía dónde quedaba la azotea.

-¡Sakura!-una voz me llamo. Era Ino que se acercaba a mi-Buu, no te pude ver en toda la mañana, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases?-me preguntó una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

-Bien… demasiado fáciles y aburridas…-le contesté.

-Mou, si sigues diciendo eso creeré que eres una especie de nerd-dijo Ino antes de soltar una carcajada-Como sea… ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Hoy es día de tacos.

-No yo no iré, quedé con encontrarme con alguien en la azotea… pero no sé dónde queda… ¿Podrías decirme?-le pregunté.

-¿La azotea? Ese lugar está prohibido para los estudiantes…-comentó Ino-¿Segura que era la azotea?

-Segura, Ino, y tranquila… Estoy segura de que Tsunade no se enfadará si voy a la azotea-le dije, con suerte no haría más preguntas.

-Está bien… ven-dijo mientras comenzaba a guiarme-Y… ¿Con quién has quedado en encontrarte? ¿Algún chico guapo? ¿Un admirador secreto que te cito a la azotea?

-Eso es privado, Ino-dije.

-Aww, la frente no quiere decirme que tiene un admirador secreto-se burló Ino.

-Ya, Ino, no es un admirador secreto… solo es una persona con la quede en encontrarme en la azotea para discutir unos asuntos, nada especial.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-se rio-Bueno, si subes estas escaleras llegarás a la azotea, nos vemos luego-dijo antes de marcharse dejándome sola frente a las escaleras que conducen a la azotea. Tome un par de respiraciones antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la azotea me encontré a Pain sentado en la barandilla de la azotea, mirando hacia algún punto en específico, no había ningún otro miembro de Akatsuki por lo que supuse que la charla sería entre nosotros dos.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo mientras se volteaba a verme con aquellos ojos que me provocaban escalofríos.

-Bueno, ya llegue-fue lo único que dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Ya debes de saber por qué te llame aquí…

-Sí, para continuar nuestra charla de ayer.

-Sí, así que… ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?-me preguntó.

-Para empezar, no quiero que nadie se entere que soy parte de ustedes… no es que tenga nada en contra de ustedes, pero eh hecho amigos aquí que no tienen una muy buena visión de su grupo y realmente no quiero que ellos se enfaden conmigo y me dejen…-dije dando a conocer mi primera condición.

-De acuerdo, mantendremos en secreto aquel tema… ¿Otra cosa más?

-Sí, quiero que me digan todo acerca de los Quiz, cuando estuve en aquel laboratorio de Orochimaru no me dijeron mucho acerca de mi condición por lo que tengo muchas dudas, dudas que creo que ustedes pueden aclararme-dije desviando mi mirada hacia el cielo-También quiero que me ayuden a controlar mis poderes, si no aprendo a controlarlos corro el riesgo de que me descubran y vuelva al laboratorio… no quiero volver allí…-esto último lo dije abrazándome a mí misma mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda ante el recuerdo que surgió en mi mente, un recuerdo de los días que pase en aquel laboratorio.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en una de las salas del laboratorio, Orochimaru se encontraba frente a mí conectando varios cables a mi cuerpo. No entendía que se trataba esto, que era lo que iba a hacerme, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno y que terminaría herida. _

_-¿Qué es lo que me va a hacer?-le pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio en los que me había mantenido observando sus movimientos. _

_-Ya veras, querida-dijo mientras sonreía de una forma realmente escalofriante. Conecto el último cable a mi cuerpo y salió de la habitación, luego de unos minutos a través del parlante pude escuchar la vos de Orochimaru dando la orden de que comiencen con el experimento. _

_La electricidad comenzó a pasar a través de los cables conectados a mi cuerpo. Un gran dolor me invadió, sentía como si me estuviera quemando viva. _

_-¡Kyaaaa!-grité, el dolor me estaba matando, sentía que no iba a poder resistir más. Cosas a mi alrededor explotaron-¡BASTAAA! ¡POR FAVOR, BASTAA!-seguí gritando desesperadamente esperando que detuvieran todo esto-¡BASTAAA!-volví a gritar mientras arrancaba los cables de mi cuerpo, miré a la ventana de la cabina donde estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto, lo último que pude ver antes de desmayarme fue su sonrisa espeluznante. _

_Fin Flashback_

-No creo que podría soportar volver allí…-murmuré.

-Hmp… está bien, seré tu mentor… te enseñaré todo acerca de los Quiz y te ayudaré a dominar tus poderes, pero no hagas que me arrepienta de esta decisión…-y así, es como en ese momento Pain se convirtió en mi mentor quien me enseñaría todo lo que no sabía acerca de los Quiz y cómo controlar mis poderes.


End file.
